Otto Chan
Perfil thumb|300px|Otto Chan *'Nombre:' 陳志健 / Chan Chi Kin *'Nombre en ingles:' Otto Chan *'Profesión:' Actor, Presentador, Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Tipo de sangre:' *'Signo zodiacal: '''Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino: Gallo *'Familia: '''Esposa Dramas *The Defected (2019) *Brothers Firts Fight (2018) *OMG, Your Honour (2018) *Another Era (2018) *Deep in the Realm of Conscience (2018) *Flying Tiger (2018) *Daddy Cool (2018) *Birth of a Hero (2018) *Heart and Greed (2017) *My Ages Apart (2017) *The Tofu War (2017) *Legal Mavericks (2017) *Come Home Love: Lo and Behold (2017) *Burning Hands (2017) *Brother's Keeper II (2016) *A Fist Within Four Walls (2016) *Over Run Over (2016) *Angel In-the-Making (2015) *Captain of Destiny (2015) *Come Home Love 2 (2015) *Wudang Rules (2015) *Officer Geomancer (2014) *Overachievers (2014) *Tomorrow is Another Day (2014) *Line Walker¨(2014) *Ghost Dragon of Cold Mountain (2014) *The Ultimate Addiction (2014) *Ruse of Engagement (2014) *Queen Divas (2014) *Coffee Cat Mama (2013) *Bounty Lady (2013) *Sniper Standoff (2013) *Always and Ever (2013) *Awfully Lawful (2013) *A Change of Heart (2013) *A Great Way to Care II (2013) *Sergeant Tabloid (2013) *Season of Love (2013) *Missing You (2012) *Friendly Fire (2012) *Divas in Distress (2012) *King Maker (2012) *Three Kingdoms RPG (2012) *Witness Insecurity (2012) *Tiger Cubs (2012) *Master of Play (2012) *Come Home Love (2012) *Gloves Come Off (2012) *The Greatness of a Hero (2012) *Daddy Good Deeds (2012) *Queens of Diamonds and Hearts (2012) *The Hippocratic Crush (2012) *L'Escargot (2012) *When Heaven Burns] (2011) *Til Love Do Us Lie (2011) *Forensic Heroes III (2011) *Lives of Omission](2011) *Times of a Sentinel (2011) *The Other Truth (2011) *Wax and Wane (2011) *Ghetto Justice (2011) *My Sister Of Eternal Flower (2011) *Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir! (2011) *Relic of an Emissary (2011) *Be Home For Dinner (2011) *Grace Under Fire (2011) *Only You (2011) *A Great Way to Care (2010) *Home Troopers (2010) *Links to Temptation (2010) *Gun Metal Grey (2010) *No Regrets (2010) *Every Move You Make (2010) *Can't Buy Me Love (2010) *Growing Through Life (2010) *Beauty Knows No Pain (2010) *Fly With Me (2010) *Suspects in Love (2010) *A Fistful of Stances (2010) *In the Eye of the Beholder (2010) *OL Supreme (2010) *My Better Half (2010) *The Stew of Life (2009) *D.I.E. Again(2009) *You're Hired (2009) *Burning Flame III (2009) *The Threshold of a Persona (2009) *E.U. (Emergency Unit) (2009) *Off Pedder (2008) *The Gem Of Life (2008) *Your Class or Mine(2008) *The Money-Maker Recipe (2008) *Forensic Heroes II (2008) *A Journey Called Life (2008) *The Gentle Crackdown II (2008) *Survivor's Law II (2007) *The Building Blocks of Life (2007) *Word Twisters' Adventures (2007) *Best Selling Secrets (2007) Película *Buddy Cops (2016) *Love Detective (2015) *Wait Til Youre Older (2005) *Kung Fu Mahjong 2 (2005) *La Brassiere (2001) Curiosidades *'Idiomas: Cantonés (lengua materna), Inglés (fluído), Mandarín (fluído) *'Educación:' **Escuela de San Pedro (Graduado) **Aberdeen **Mary College *'Color favorito': Blanco. *'Deporte favorito:' Baloncesto. *Le encanta la magia, el taekwondo, el gimnasio y los deportes en general. *Admira mucho a Andy Lau Enlaces *baike baidu *Wikipedia *Instagram *Weibo Galeria otto_chan_14140.jpg Otto Chan.jpg Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKPresentador Categoría:HKModelo